


In the Night

by Turtlewatcher



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, One Shot, Porco is a secret romantic, Porco panics, Soft!Porco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlewatcher/pseuds/Turtlewatcher
Summary: Porco's routine is secret. Personal.Soft.
Relationships: Marcel Galliard | Berwick & Porco Galliard, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	In the Night

Porco flicked off the lights. 

Padded back to the glowing screen on his bed.

Slipped his headphones in. 

Opened a tab. _Incognito._

He drew out a small bag of kettle corn he had swiped from the kitchen. 

Pressed play.

The cheesy music wound a melody around a scene that could hardly claim to hold any substance. Snow drifted into the woman’s hair for no purpose except so the man in front of her could brush it away. 

Porco sighed.

_“I love you,”_ the man said, fingers grazing the woman’s cheek. She turned away.

_“Paul-”_

_“No, Mary. Listen to me. I love you, damn it. Ever since you came back to this stupid town, every day has been brighter. Stay. With me.”_

Porco slowly unfolded the bag of popcorn, cringing at each crinkle. 

_“Paul, I - I don’t know what to say.”_

_Say ‘I love you,’_ Porco thought with all his might, _Say ‘I love you,’ Mary._

_“Say you feel the same.”_

Porco’s heart lifted as Mary turned. As her hands clasped Paul’s face. As-

The bedroom door opened and Porco yelped. He lost control of the popcorn, bits suddenly covering his bedspread. His headphones were nowhere to be found and his stomach turned. Marcel stood in the doorway as Mary’s confession sang through the speakers.

_“I love you. I always loved you. I-”_

Porco flailed, finally slamming the laptop closed. 

The audio continued. A swell of dramatic orchestral score drifted out. 

_“- Mary -”_

Porco brought a pillow hard over the lid, suffocating the sound until his piece of shit machine caught on that he was no longer watching. Marcel stared at him with plain amusement.

“What’re you doing?”

“Nothing,” Porco said too quickly.

“No, you’re watching some-”

“Porn.”

Marcel raised an eyebrow and surveyed the room; looked him up and down.

“Fully dressed? With Mom’s popcorn?”

“Get out.”

“C’mon, I-”

“Out!”

“Por-”

Porco jumped from the bed, wielding the pillow.

“I’m jacking off you jack off, so get out!”

He shoved the door until Marcel was fully in the hallway and out of his room. His heart raced and embarrassment flooded his cheeks. This time he locked the door. 

His headphones were on the ground. He plucked them up and plugged them back in. Then he swept the fallen popcorn into his bedside trash bin. What a waste. 

Slowly, his heart began to calm and he opened the laptop.

Rewound. Mary’s hands were on Paul’s face once more. Her lips on his lips. Porco felt tears prick his eyes. 

_Finally, you idiots,_ he thought as the shot panned out to a perfect, snowy street in a perfectly sleepy town while the lovers fell into each other’s arms.

His phone buzzed with a text from Marcel.

**Brocel:** did they get together?

Porco scowled and wiped the unshed tear from the corner of his eye.

**Porco:** It’s porn, not a goddamn chick flick.

**Brocel:** uh

**Brocel:** huh

**Author's Note:**

> I ~~blame~~ thank [chubbystoutpenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbystoutpenguin) for the inspiration.


End file.
